KaVi-Coffee With Me?-Kavin and Purvi
by iAndromeda
Summary: Another OS on KaVi-Kavin and Purvi! please R & R!


**A/N**

**Hey guys here's another KaVi fanfic. This one is specially for my friend Shruti, Neha, and Trisha. I hope you guys like it! R & R!**

Sick. He felt sick looking at the way every other guy at the bureau could talk to her normally. Sachin, Nikhil, Rajat, Pankaj, Abhijeet sir, Daya sir, Freddy sir…

He just couldn't do it. When he was in college the girls were nervous talking to him. He knew this from his friend Shruti who told him how many girls had crushes on him and who was practicing what to say to him. He, Shruti, Neha, Trisha and Akhilesh were the best buddies in college. Not only in college but even later on as he and Neha had gone on to join CID and the others to the army. This was what had got these buddies together-their pledge to grow up and serve the nation. The girls told him how all the other girls were mad about him and stuck up to them so they could introduce them to him (they had also expressed their horror at how the girls could fall for someone so damn idiot and self centered according to them but that was another thing and besides, they only meant it as a joke). Now, he was not some casanova or flirt but he knew the effect he had on girls.

But this time the effect was reversed. He got nervous whenever he had to talk to her. He felt tongue-tied. He didn't know what to say. Never had he thought he would ever feel this way about a girl.

Because he hadn't met anyone like her before. She wasn't like the other girls. She was special.

Kavin was brought back to the senses when he heard her faint laugh. There she was, joking with Nikhil. And here he was, stuttering every time he saw her.

No one else in the bureau had that problem. But then again, no one liked her the way he did.

He didn't realize that he was staring at her and the others had noticed this.

Besides his table, Abhijeet nudged Daya and with a mischevious smile on his face, indicated toward Kavin with his eyebrows. "Ohh!" Daya too responded with a grin of his own. But they were not the only ones who had noticed it; just as Abhijeet and Daya took a step towards Kavin, Dr. Tarika pulled both of them back. "Don't" she warned them. "Come on Tarika, thode maze toh lene do!" "Abhi, jab tum meri taraf aise dekhte the aur Daya tumhe chidata that oh kya tumhe achcha lagta tha?" she asked him.

By that time, seeing that Purvi was standing alone, Kavin went up to her. "Uhh…Purvi. Uhh…kya tum uh…kya tum…"

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Uhh…" he sighed. "Kya who files ready hai?"

"Yes sir"

"Dekho toh bichare ki halat!" Abhijeet grinned.

"Bichara bol bhi nahi paa raha hai!" Daya said.

"Daya, shaadi se pehle tum Shreya se kaise baat karte the?" Tarika asked him.

"Kaise matlab? Seedhe seedhe."

"Achcha! Matlab who- uhhh- nahi who uhh..tum jo…tum coffee ke liye uhh…use uhh…bulate the…woh kya tha?" she asked demonstrating exactly how Daya used to talk to Shreya.

"Mein itna nahi atakta tha. Aur pehli baar bologe toh dart oh lage ga na!"

"And may I know Kavin konsi baar Purvi ko coffee ke liye bula raha hai? Seriously guys. Seniors hone ka aisa fayda mat uthao!"

"Hmm…nahi uthayenge" Abhijeet smiled at her.

She too smiled back knowing-or rather thinking-that she had been successful in stopping the duo from teasing Kavin because Abhijeet grinned and said, "next time se!"

"ABHI!" she literally shouted. But she realized it too late. Everyone had turned their heads to look at her.

"Kya hua Dr. Tarika?"

"Kuch nahi" she said looking towards Daya and Abhijeet.

"Arrey who actually Tarika Abhieet ko Kavin se baat karne se rok rahi thi" Daya said innocently, grinning toward Abhijeet.

Abhijeet, his friend-cum-soul-brother, immediately understood him.

"Hann wahi toh"

"Waise Abhijeet, tumhe Kavin se kyaa baat karni thi?" Daya asked him a little too loudly so that everyone in the bureau could hear them.

Both of them were trying hard not to grin.

Tarika rolled her eyes. Yeh dono kabhi nahi sudhrenge, she thought.

"Kuch khaas nahi, bas usse puchna tha ki who pichle paach minute se Purvi ki taraf kyu dekh raha tha."

All eyes turned to Kavin and Purvi within a second. Purvi too looked at him with surprise.

All eyes now on him, Kavin went was completely embarrassed. He couldn't ask her out for coffe and now his secret was out in the open.

"Nahi sir-who mein-who mein…mein toh uhh…" he tried in vain to think of an answer.

"Arrey Kavin, itna tension mein kyu aa gaye? Mein toh sirf puch raha tha. Meine aise thodi kaha ki tum Purvi ko pasand karte ho…"

Oh god this has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

The next day before coming to the bureau, Kavin got a call from Daya. Some gang of goons had been located at the old factory warehouse and everyone had been directly called there.

Kavin went there and the plan was made. All the cops burst in through the door, guns at the ready. But the goons too were ready with their guns. A severe firing followed. Bullets were raining from behind the boxes, where the CID cops had claimed their place. Suddenly someone's bullet hit something metallic and within two minutes there were flames everywhere. Flames and smoke. Thick smoke.

The CID team had spread out by now, some of them outside to follow to the goons who had escaped. Kavin's eyes were burning due to the smoke but he was rooted to his spot. Firing whenever he saw the goons.

Suddenly a loud shriek of a girl sounded over the noise of the bullets.

Kavin's heart stopped. Shreya had gone outside. Dr. Tarika wasn't with them. Which left only…"PURVI!" he yelled.

He cried out again, "Purvi!"

No response. He came out of his position, eyes burning, and began looking for her. "Purvi!" "PURVI!"

Still no response. Now the smoke were quite thick. The fire had also increased. It was too hot inside. He removed his jacket. With each passing moment his heart was scared more than before. There was no sign of her. Suddenly against the bright flames he saw her silhouette. She was leaning on some of the boxes. It looked like she was fainting due to the excess of the smoke.

The moment his eyes saw her, he felt as if someone had lifted a big weight from his shoulders. He had almost given up on the hope of finding her. He was so relieved to see her fine-fainting but fine-that he forgot everything else and ran over to her.

She hadn't fainted but was just backing away from a particularly large flame coming her way.

He took her hand and pulled her toward himself, engulfing her in a big, hard and long hug.

"Thank God tum thik ho!" with eyes still closed he murmmered into her hair.

"Sir?"

"Shh! I love you. Purvi please agli baar mere saath hi rehna aur kahi bhi mat jana!"

All his stuttering had suddenly gone away. He forgot to stutter because he knew clearly what he wanted to say.

His hands were tightly wrapped around her. He was not ready to let go of her.

She too hugged him back. But suddenly his arm went rigid.

"Ah!"

"Sir?!" Sir! Sir kya aap thik hai? Sir!

The pain was unbearable. Someone had shot Kavin on the arm.

Purvi immediately knocked down the person who had fired at Kavin.

She called out to the other officers. They rushed in quickly and an ambulance was called. They took Kavin to the hospital with Purvi sitting beside him, holding his hand.

He was taken to the emergency room and doctors got to work wasting no time taking out the bullet from his arm.

All the others waited outside. Purvi was crying continuously. Kavin sir-_her_ Kavin sir-had taken a bullet. Because he had come looking for her. Because he loved her.

Almost five hours had passed before anyone could see Kavin. He was still in the ICU when Purvi went to meet him. Big rolls of tears were streaming down her cheeks as she saw him laying on the bed with an arm in severe plastering. She went over, to stand beside his bed.

His eyes were half-open.

She decided not to wake him up.

But he was trying to say something. She leaned in closer to hear him say "Purvi?"

"Yes sir I am here." Now the tears had no limitations. 'He gains consciousness and first asks for me?' she thought.

"You…you di-"he drew a sharp breath, "didn't reply…me"

"Shh, sir, don't talk. Aap abhi tak pure thik nahi hue hai. And kya jawab dena hai?" she took his hand and gently kissed it.

He could feel the gentle brush of her lips mixed with her tears on his smiled as much was possible for him to.

They looked at each other for a moment before Kavin said, "Purvi, mere saath coffee peene chalo gi?"

She laughed among her tears and nodded.

"Sirf ek shart par. Agar aapne bureau mein sabke samne mujhe bina dare firse pucha toh!"


End file.
